regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 101
Recap Day One The party is in Shenanigans at their usual table. Desmond tells the party that his second cousin died while visiting town last night. He asks the party to deliver her body to her family in Fen Den for 100 gold each. The party buy a coffin and head to Desmond's house and Sarff then buys a full sized carriage and is pulled by 2 Donkeys. Sarff charges Desmond 100 gold per day extra to keep the body cool with magic. The party head out out east from Bergshire along the road. As they cross a bridge along the road they are attacked by a bridge, knocking Tork unconscious. Sarff casts fear on the Troll. As the troll goes to flees, Kyla cuts off a troll foot. The Troll vanishes into the river. Doreen heals up Tork. The party then move away. The Troll recovers from the fear and chases after the party. The fight breaks out again. Sarff casts Bless on the party. The Troll knocks Doreen unconscious. The rest of the party hit the Troll with their weapons, with Tork getting the killing blow. Kyla then burns the troll to prevent it regenerating. Doreen is put on the cart and the party travel onwards. At nightfall the party camp for the night. During Sarff's watch during the night the Wagon starts to make creaking noises like wood is being bent. Sarff investigates the body and the cart and finds nothing, not even with his Magic Eye. Day Two Doreen wakes up from her injuries and casts healing spells on the party, then they travel onwards down the road. During the day they reach the Great Bridge over the Berg River, where the Upper Berg River becomes the Lower Berg River. It is as 2 lane wide long stone bridge. The party camp out in the woods. During the night Tork's watch he hears the Cart make noises, but doesn't notice anything. Doreen also hears the noises on her watch. Doreen investigates under the cart and it turns out to be a mimic. Doreen avoids the mimic's attacks as her screaming wakes the party. The party fight with the Mimic Wagon with Kyla killing it. THe cart droops and sags to the sides like an organic being. During the combat however the cart has eaten the coffin. Sarff reaches for the cart and is sucked inside. Kyla throws a rope in. Hunter tries to drop a torch into the hole and gets sucked inside. Everyone except Hunter & Kyla then get sucked inside after trying to lower a rope. Hunter then gets sucked in investigating the maw. Kyla, now alone, just jumps in the hole with a rope tied to herself and a tree. 8he party end up in a tunnel and find some drag marks. The party assume it is the coffin. Doreen tries to climb the rope tied to Kyla but it leads to a solid ceiling. The party then follow after the drag marks. Ahead the party hear Goblins talking. The goblins get startled and run away. The party follow after and find the coffin but it is empty. The party keep moving and find a dozen goblins putting on their armor. Combat breaks out. The party easily kill 11 of them and colorsprays the last. Doreen cuts off the hands of the dead goblins. The last goblin, Glap, is tied up and is interrogated as Doreen continues to cut off hands. Glap refuses to divulge information without permission from it's boss. Their boss isn't a goblin but Krewbarb the Kobold and they are now a spellcaster. Kyla comes to and agreement, that after the Krewbarb is killed, the goblin will show them where the treasure is. The party deduce that Krewbarb was trying to kill Desmond with poison when the Second Cousin was killed instead. The party head onwards, with Tork dragging the empty coffin behind them. After some distance the party arrive at what Glap calls fort, but it is a tiny building underground. They knock on the door then a Kobold voice asks them to wait a moment. A goblin opens the door and Sarff knocks them out. Inside the small 10 foot by 10 foot fort is some loot, including the dead body and a portals upstairs. Under a floorboard is a hidden amount of gold. Scarff finds 2 magical items inside a bag. The party head upstairs. Glap only knows that one portal goes to the Marsh next to Nerrid Lakem, the rest of the portals are a mystery to Glap. The party head down the corridor towards Krewbarb instead for a mile. The arrive at an underground castle with a regular sized front doorway. On the walls are 6 goblins with bows. Kyla walks up to the walls and says she is looking for their boss and knocks on the door. The door is answered by a human with a collar around his neck. The human slave greets everyone, welcoming them to "Krewbarb's Palace". There are 4 goblins in the ground as well. The party head inside and find a metallic looking Krewbarb. Tork greets Krewbarb, but Krewbarb attacks the party with a cone of flame from his mouth. The goblins join the fight as well. Kyla disables Krewbarb as the rest of the party deal with the goblins easily, except Tork is knocked unconscious. The damaged Krewbarb shambles towards Kyla and explodes. Doreen heals up Tork. Tork frees the Human slave. The party head though the portal and end up back in the crawl space under Shenanigans. Desmond sees the party and says he'll just use a regular funeral service. Doreen looks for the cart merchant but they have vanished. Doreen goes buy a new cart from someone else. Experience 675 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans, hired party to deliver the body of his second cousin to Fen Den. * Glap - Goblin, Hired by Kyla * Krewbarb - Mecha Kobold Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes